A World's End
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: This is the sequel to Dead Man's chest. And of course in the movie the gang go get Jack back from the locker. But there's gonna be some drama when Jack is away and when he comes back. It involves Angel and Barbossa and relax Angel won't be unfaithful.
1. Chapter 1

It only has been a week since everybody knew Barbossa was alive, and Jack was in Davy Jones Locker. It still made Angel sad at the mention of Jack but she was happy that her friend was alive and able to feel again, and not cold like his first feeling eight years. Angel was outside sitting on a bench and looking at the swamp and night sky. Angel thought everyone was asleep but she was wrong when she heard footsteps approaching her direction.

It was Barbossa he rarely had a look of concern but it was only for Angel when he did that. Barbossa sat beside Angel looked at her. "Why are you out here, Angel?" he asked. Angel just looked at him with a smile and sighed. "I just came out here 'cause I couldn't sleep that's all, Hector."

"'Cause of Jack I'm guessin'." Angel nodded and her smile turned into a frown at the mention of her fiance's name.

"You know ye haven't talked to me since the day you knew I was alive." Barbossa pointed out making Angel look at him guilty.

"I know it's just...(sigh)It's been hard on me. 'Cause the man I loved is now in Davy Jones Locker and I just can't keep him out of my mind I haven't felt this bad since the day you ended our relationship." Barbossa chuckled at the memory the day Angel put two bullets in his shoulder.

"It was my mistake to let you go. But now as I heard from that Jack asked for your hand while I didn't have the guts to do so." Angel smiled and looked at the sky. "You know when I was a little lass when I was in this situation me da would carry me outside and look at the sky until I fell asleep."

Then at mention of her father it popped to mind to Barbossa. "Who is yar father anyways?" he asked. "Well, I hope you don't have Jack's reaction 'cause that got us into a fight but..." Angel closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "He's Davy Jones." When Angel opened her eyes she saw that Barbossa's jaw dropped. "Well, at least you didn't have the reaction." Angel said and put her hand Barbossa's chin and closed his mouth.

"I don't see a drop of resemblence." Barbossa said.

"The only resemblance we have is our eyes. He has the eyes of the ocean and passed it onto me."

"I'll take your word for it then." Barbossa said. Angel just smiled but then had a rush of something wash over her. Angel realized what's wrong and went to the side of the rail of the hut and emptied the contents of her stomach. Angel felt a tug of her hair when she finished she wiped her mouth to see Barbossa was holding her hair.

Barbossa let go when he realized she was done. "You alright, lass?" he asked concerned once more. "For now yes," Angel said. "Since I found out you were alive I've not been well." Barbossa pursed his lips and sighed. "Uh, Angel, it should be a lass askin' ya this but when was the last time you and Jack were...?" Angel's eyes widened and realized what he meant and cleared her throat.

"Uhh, three weeks ago I guess..." Angel sighed and sat down and Barbossa sat beside her. "Another question a woman should be askin' ya this when was yar...uhh that cycle that you women have?" Angel's cheeks blushed to a crimson red at the question.

Angel rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhh...last month." Then it hit her. "Oh God! What if I am pregnant?" Angel than ran her bangs and leaned back. Barbossa knelt down took her hand in his and looked at her straight in the eyes. "It will be alright, darlin' if you are pregnant. I'm here fer ya and everyone else inside is here fer ya. So calm yarself." Barbossa comforted and patted her hand.

Angel smiled at his action and support. Barbossa smiled at her back and stood up. "Now, you should go inside and rest we have a big day for tomorrow, alright?" Angel nodded. "Alright." Angel stood up and was about to enter the hut but turned around like she forgot something. "Thank you, Hector." Angel leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. At the action she could see Barbossa kinda blush and it was the first time she saw that. Barbossa then started rubbing his neck and cleared his throat. "Anytime, Angel." he said and watched her enter the hut.

* * *

In the morning the gang was at Singapore. Angel was standing by Barbossa while they were waiting for a sign to show themselves. Elizabeth was in a boat on the gallows singing a song that Angel had recently taught her that was called 'Hoist the Colors'. When Elizabeth was out of the boat her singing was interrupted by Tai Huang. "Thief and beggars. Never shall we die." he finished.

"A dangerous song to be singing. Particularly for a woman ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman alone." Then Angel walked in front of Barbossa and walked down the stairs. "What makes you think she's alone." Angel said with Barbossa behind her. "You protect her?" Tai Huang asked. Like a flash of lighting Elizabeth held a knife to Tai Huang's throat.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" Elizabeth asked venomously. "Your master is expectin' us, and an unexpectin' death casts a pall on our survival." Barbossa declared. Elizabeth let go of Tai and everyone hid at the sight of British soldiers passed by. "Follow me." Tai beckoned.

Without another word Angel, Barbossa, and Elizabeth followed him into the city of Singapore. "Any news of Will?" Elizabeth asked. " I trust Will acquired the charts and you to remember place in the presence of Sao Feng." Angel added and warned at the same time. "Is he really that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked slyly. "He's much like meself with the absence of my sense of merciful nature and fair-play." Barbossa explained.

Tai Huang led them to a place to Sao Feng but the had to get rid of their weapons. Angel and Elizabeth were about to go in until Tai Huang stopped them. "You think because they're women we wouldn't suspect them of their treachery." Barbossa just smiled. "Well, when you put it that way." Tai Huang then turned to Angel and Elizabeth. "Remove please."

Elizabeth took off her hat and then took off her vest to reveal under weapons. Then she removed a bomb from her shirt. Finally then she grabbed something from her pants. Angel and Barbossa had surprised faces. Elizabeth took out a weapon to turned out to be a rifle. "Remove please." Elizabeth knew what he meant.

Angel turned to Barbossa and cleared her throat so he can turn around, while Elizabeth has some dignity left. Barbossa being such a gentlemen and obedient to Angel obeyed and turned around. When Elizabeth took off her pants Tai Huang turned to Angel. "Remove please." Angel sighed irritably and rolled her eyes.

Angel kneeled down and took out one dagger from boot and another dagger in the other boot, and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small pistol. Angel then rolled up her pants to reveal a cutlass and she removed a dagger, which was disguised as a chopstick for her hair, from her hair and her flowed down her shoulders.

Angel went to her hands and removed each small dagger on each finger on both hands under her tipless gloves. Angel held up her hands showing she was now clean. "And don't you dare tell me to take off me pants." Angel threatened. "I'd listen to the lady if I were you." Barbossa warned. Tai Haung listened and let them see Sao Feng.

When Elizabeth, Angel, and Barbossa went inside the bathhouse to see Sao Feng had his back to them letting steam enter his body. When Sao Feng turned around Angel curtsied and Barbossa bowed while Angel had to tell Elizabeth follow their lead. "Captain Barbossa, Angel Steel, welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng turned to a woman near him. "More steam." Sao ordered.

They all rose and stood before Sao Feng. "I understand you have a request to make me."

"More of a proposal to you. I have a venture going way and happen to find myself the need of a ship and crew." Barbossa said. Angel nodded in agreement trying to convince him of nothing suspicious.

"What an odd coincidence."

"Because you have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth said. Angel just sent her a warning glare for her own safety. "No, because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao took a large canister with charts in them and got the charts out.

"The navigational charts, the routes to the farthest gates. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Then he threw them at Tai Huang. "It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa defended himself. Sao Feng then motioned some men to remove Will out of the water of a tub. Sao walked up to Will and pointed to his face.

"This is the thief, is his face look familiar to you?" he asked. Angel, Barbossa, and Elizabeth shook thier heads. "Then I guess we have no further need of him." Sao pulled out a stake and was about to stab him until Elizabeth gasped. Sao turned to them and sarcastically smiled. "So, you come into my city and betray my hospitality." Sao walked to them casually.

"Sao Feng, I assure ya we had no idea." Barbossa said but was later interuppted by Sao Feng.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng spat. "You indeed try to attempt to Davy Jones' Locker." Sao stopped down the stairs and looked down at them. "I wonder, why?" Angel tossed a of the nine pieces of eight at Sao Feng and he caught it, and put it up his ear.

"The sing has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine you must honor the call." Angel said. Sao looked stressed and turned to the girls near him. "More steam." but no stream came. "More steam!" Finally steam came up.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true." Sao said calmly. "Since it seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying another pirates..." He looked directly at Will.

"The first Brethern gave us rule of the sea. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutlor Beckett." Barbossa explained.

"Against the East India Trading Company? What good is the Brethren Court? What can we do?" Sao asked.

"Your Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have the era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious around the world are uniting against your enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your own bath water!" Sao descended down the steps toward Elizabeth and she backed away.

Barbossa pulled Angel out of his path and pulled her against him. "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao said as he started circling her and that started making Angel nervous. Angel wanted to get Sao away from her but Barbossa had a strong grip on her. Sao stopped behind her and was close enough to whisper in her ear.

"But the eye doesn't go wanting." That made Angel jerked from Barbossa but he still had his grip on her arm.

"But I cannot help but notice that you," he pointed at Barbossa. "Have failed to answer my question. What is it you see in Davy Jones' Locker?" But instead of Barbossa answering Will did. "Jack Sparrow."

When he said that the girls standing by Sao Feng giggled at his name. "The only reason why I would want Jack Sparrow back from the dead is so I could send him there myself!" he kicked over a barrel from his rage so Barbossa decided to speak up. "Jack Sparrow, holds one of the pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on to the successor before he died so we have to go get him."

"So you admit you have decieved me. Weapons!" Everyone but them in the room got weapons.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa said said as weapons were brought up to them, and they caught them perfectly. Sao Feng then grabbed the nearest man who had a fake tattoo. "Drop your weapons weapons or I'll kill the man!" Sao ordered as he pressed his sword to the man's neck.

Barbossa hesitated for a moment. "Kill him, he's not our man." he said. "If he's not with you. And he's not with us. Whose he with?" Will said. All of a sudden the E.I.T.C agents surrounded them and everyone strated fighting. Angel kept fighting until she bumped into something or someone. She looked to see Barbossa and he met her gaze and they smiled.

They turned back when some men approached them. "Just like old times, huh Hector." Angel said as she sliced an Aisian man in the chest.

"Aye, remember that move we did when we were on our old ship the _Cursed Headhunter_?" Barbossa asked as he punched an E.I.T.C agent then stabbed him.

"How can I, but keep up." Angel teased. Barbossa turned to her and lifted her up by the elbows and twirled her around, as he did this Angel kicked and stabbed the pirates around them. Barbossa put her down and started fighting once again. "Ha, after all these years ye still remember it. And you didn't hurt yerself." Angel teased again.

Barbossa turned his head at and gave her a glare. Angel saw him and she just gave a laugh. "I'm only kiddin' yar not that old if you were we wouldn't have been in a romantic relationship a long time ago."

"Oh and Hector if you see the others tell them to meet up at the docks." Angel said. Barbossa nodded and they made their seperate ways.

Angel later made her way to the docks. Angel looked at Barbossa and he was unaware that he was about to be crushed by pieces of concrete. Angel saw it though and she found a loaded pistol on the ground, and fired at any man near him, as she ran pushed him over so he wouldn't get crushed.

Angel found herself on top of Barbossa and their faces were inches apart. Angel blushed and saw Barbossa blush for the second time and got off of him. "Next time, Hector," Angel help Barbossa stand up. "Be aware of yar suroundings." Angel said as she brushed herself off and brushed a bit of ruble on Barbossa's shoulders.

"Do ye have the charts?" Angel asked.

"Afraid not." Barbossa said. Angel looked around and was glad to see that the others were around. Elizabeth then ran to them of course being told Barbossa and told by Angel to be at the docks. Barbossa then saw Will behind Angel. "Have the charts?" he asked. Angel turned to him and smiled glad to see him alive.

"And better yet a ship and a crew." Will said handing Barbossa the charts.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will answered. Then Tai Huang led them to the ship that Barbossa will be captaining.

* * *

**(A/N) Author's Note: Alright guys that was the first chapter to the sequel of Dead Man's chest. And I'll probably have the next chapter in three or four days and can u do me a favor by reveiwing, please!**


	2. Finding Out and Jack's Back

In the morning Angel woke up covered in ice. Angel pulled a blanket around her and went on deck and was greeted by Will. "Good morning." he said. "I wouldn't say a good morning. It's freezing out here." Angel said. "We won't be here for long, Angel." Will assured. "I hope so." Angel said and went to below deck she found it surprisingly warm.

Angel found Tia sitting below deck. "Mum, I need to talk to you." Angel said. Tia looked up at her and smiled showing her tar black teeth. "Wha' is it, my child?" she asked. "I think I might be pregnant but I don't know if I am." Angel answered. Tia patted a spot next to her. " Come sit, Angel." Angel sat next to her and faced her. "Give me your hand." Angel did as she was told. Tia ran her finger on her palm and blood came. Tia got a container with blue powder in it and put it on Angel's hand. Then Angel's blood turned green. "What does that mean?" Angel asked seeing her blood turning green.

Tia smiled and looked up from her palm. "It means your with child." Angel's eyes widen. She was pregnant with Jack's child. Angel was nervous everytime Angel asked if he wanted kids his reply is 'No, they would slow me down and their whiny.'. "Witty Jack, would be happy, Angel. Don't worry." Tia comforted like any mother would do to comfort their children.

"Thank you for letting me know, mum." Angel gave Tia a quick hug and went up o deck. When Angel was on deck she found Barbossa with his back turned to her looking at the charts. Angel tapped on his shoulder and she received a jump from him. When Barbossa turned around and gave a sigh of relief. "Angel, I didn't hear ye and you spooked me. What is it?"

"Let's talk in the cabin privately it's important." Angel said seeing some crewmen trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Barbossa nodded and followed her into the captain's cabin. Barbossa locked the door behind them so they won't get interrupted. "What's wrong?" Barbossa asked.

"Hector...I'm pregnant." Angel said.

Barbossa's eyes widen so much the looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Are ye sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Tia told me." Angel said and sat down in a chair. Barbossa sat in a chair in front of her.

"Hector, this isn't the first time I was pregnant."

"It's not?" Angel shook her head and leaned back trying to get comfortable in her chair.

"No, it's not. The reason I'm telling ye this because they were yours." Barbossa quirked his brow and his mouth was open. "They?" Barbossa said.

"Fraternal twins. I named them Alexander and Allison Barbossa. I gave them their father's last name." Barbossa took off his hat showing his blue bandanna and sighed.

"What happened to them?" he asked while rubbing his temple.

"I gave them up I couldn't raise them by myself but I made sure they were given to a good couple. The couple's last name is Collins and they're rich too they live in Port Royal. And they'll be eleven in a couple months."

"Why didn't ye tell me this before?" Barbossa asked.

"You took me off gaurd when ye broke me heart and it wasn't a good time. When I met ya again you weren't the man I once knew you were going to kill, Will. And you just wanted to end the curse and you were going to everything to do so. Also, if ye stayed I wouldn't have given them up." Barbossa looked down guilty.

"Do they even know who their real parents are?" he asked.

"Yes, they started writing me letters four years ago. And I got a letter from them saying that I would tell you once I meet ye again." Angel pulled the letter from her coat's pocket and handed him the letter. "And there's a part for only you to see." Barbossa started reading the letter and Angel watched anxiously as he read to himself. Barbossa the started to chuckle.

"What?" Angel asked with a quirked brow.

Barbossa looked up from the letter and smiled. "They asked if they can be cabin children on the _Black Pearl_." Angel smiled and Barbossa's smile turned into a frown. "Seeing that their adoptive father is dead and their adoptive mother is on the verge of it." Angel's smile then broke into a frown.

"Well, are ye going to let our children on the _Pearl_ once we get it back?" Angel asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave them when they're about to be on the streets." Barbossa said as he put his hat on. "But you do know that your going to tell him about our children and your pregnant with _his _child."

"I will once we find him and once we find our children." Barbossa quirked a brow.

"Fine, I'll tell him about our children once find him and I'm pregnant with _his_ child."

* * *

They were out of the cold and everyone were enjoying the warmth on their skin again. Angel was outside looking at the night sky and she saw Elizabeth and decided to talk to her. Angel stood by her and leaned on the rail. "What's the matter, Elizabeth?" Angel asked.

"I feel guilty." Elizabeth said.

"Guilty, of what?"

"You know when I said Jack voted to stay behind."

Angel nodded."Aye."

"I lied. I kissed him and chained him to the mast of the ship." Elizabeth said.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't hate ye fer it. I was expectin' it because me father gave me a warnin' about the kraken but not like that." Angel said putting her a gentle hand on Elizabeth's forearm. "Besides it's gonna take more than that for me to hate you. It's not like ye slept with him then I'd probably hate ya fer it. Also, I learned not to hate ye because I do not want to end up like me father."

Elizabeth looked and saw Angel with a sweet comforting smile on her face. "Tentacles, don't look good on me, anyways." That comment made the women laugh. "And you know what else?" Elizabeth turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Angel said.

"Congratulations." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks. Can I tell you a secret?" Elizabeth nodded. "You can't tell Jack yet or the rest of the crew."

"Alright."

"This isn't the first time I'm pregnant."

"It isn't?  
"No, they live in Port Royal."

"What's their names?"

"Their birth names are Alexander and Allison Barbossa. But adoptive names Alexander and Allison Collins."

" Barbossa?" Elizabeth said with furrowed brows. "He's the father. Does he even know?"

"Aye, he does."

"You know I know the Collins and their children well your children."

"You do?" Angel said as she straightened up.

"Yes, your children can sometimes be annoying, though."

"I was expectin' that they get that from me. Me father told me the same thing."

"Your daughter Allison has a lovely singing voice."

"Thank you also from me. Why do ye think people call me Angel?" Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Tell me what do they look like when you last saw them?" Angel asked curiously.

"Allison, has reddish blonde hair and blue eyes and comes up to my hip. And she likes the color purple and has her hair up in a french braid."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, I used wear the color purple all the time and have my hair like that. What about Alex?"

"He has black hair, blue eyes, also comes to my hip, and has some freckles on his face. He told me once that he was going to be like, Will or you."

"They know, Will too?" Elizabeth nodded. "Allison, told me she used to have a crush on him." Angel laughed.

"I can see she's going to be like me when she's grown up."Angel sighed. "I can't wait to see them again after this. They actually asked Hector," Elizabeth gave her a look.

"Yes, Barbossa's name is Hector. Anyways they asked him in one of the letters they sent if they can be cabin kids on the _Pearl_ since their adoptive fathers' dead and adoptive mom is on the verge of it."

"What was his answer?"

"Yes, he said he wasn't going to leave our kids on the streets when, Jane passes and since Bradley was killed." Elizabeth gave her another look. "How did he die?"

"Jane, told me it was the night that you met, Jack. And that he was killed by a pirate while protecting my daughter from getting raped. But the pirate died the same time he did."

"At least he died protecting her."

"That's what Jane said. I'm going to bed Elizabeth you should, too."

"Alright, goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

As Angel slept she dreamed of meeting her children again. She dreamed of picking up her children from Port Royal on the _Pearl_.

_"Momma!" Allison and Alex said as they ran into Angel's arms. "Allison, Alex." Angel kissed them both on their heads. "I missed you so much." Angel put her children down. "I got a surprise fer ye." Angel smiled and she made her children smile excitedly._

_"How would ye like to meet yar father?" _

_"Would I." Alex and Allison said at the same time. "Come on." Angel put her arms around them and walked up onto the Pearl. "Hector! Come look of who I found!" Angel yelled seeing him at the helm. Barbossa down to see Angel with Alex and Allison and ran down the helm. "Alex, Allison, meet Hector Barboss your father." Angel gestured._

_"Daddy!" Allison was the first one to hug Barbossa. Barbossa was taken back but hugged her back. Barbossa lifted her up to see a better look at her. "You do look like me. Just like yar mother told me." Then Alex ran and hugged him. Barbossa looked down to see he had Angel's hair color and eyes. "And you, lad. Ye do look like yar mother in the good way though I'm sure yer goin' to be like me."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of." Angel said._

Angel's dream was later interuppted when she heard yelling from outside. Angel looked outside to see Barbossa at the helm.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled. Angel looked to see what was going on but then saw gigantic waterfall and possibly the end of the world. "You doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa said.

"Tie her off!"

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth said.

"Hold on!" Will yelled and Angel went ran beside Will and gripped the side of the ship. All Angel could hear was Barbossa's physcotic laugh as the ship ended in darkness.

* * *

Angel woke up with the sounds of the beach. Angel looked down to see if she lost her and Jack's child. She sighed when she didn't see any blood. Angel stood up and saw Will and ran to him. "Will! Oh, I thought you didn't make it." Angel said as she gave him a hug and let go of him. "Will, I got good news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. And you know any kids named Alex and Allison Collins." Will nodded.

"Their mine and Barbossa's" Will had a disgusted look on his face. Angel playfully punched him in the arm.

"Stop it. I thought I should tell you that before we find, Jack."

"I don't see, Jack. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said.

"Witty Jack, is closer dan you t'ink." Tia assured while petting a stone-like crab in her hand.

Then in the horizon everybody saw the _Pearl _with Jack on it. "Boat." was all Ragetti could manage to say.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, it's Jack!" Everyone ran to Jack all except Barbossa, Angel, Will, and Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said.

"Aye, captain." Gibbs responded.

"There has been a prepetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that sir?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain."

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack greeted like to an old friend.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't. Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of macabre to any delrium."

"He thinks we're a halucination." Angel said.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a disstressing damsel, or damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here. Q.E.D. Your not really here." Angel stepped out in front of the group so Jack could see her. "We really are here, Jack." Angel said. Jack saw this and opened his arms to her. Angel ran to his arms and they embraced. "Oh, God. I missed you so much." Angel said.

"I missed you too, luv. I actaually had hallucination of you." Jack said as he released her. "We've come to rescue you."Elizabeth spoke.

" Have you now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though your the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood. Now I'll rescue my fiance and marry her so sorry I have plans."

"I see my ship right there." Barbossa pointed. Jack squinted as if trying to find it.

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Dutchmen_."

"He's taking over the seas."

"The song has already been sung. The Brethern Court has been called."

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything has gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something feirce."

"And you need a crew."

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Everyone looked at Elizabeth strangely.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." And then Jack started deciding who he's going to take and then stumbeled upon Tai Huang.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiance lies?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." Jack ordered.

"Jack, which way you goin, Jack?" Barbossa said as he fingered the charts.

* * *

**(A/N) Author's note: Hey guys :) I know I'm early but I was so excite to give u the info on why there was drama between Barbossa and Angel. And Alex and Allison I named them after my awesome fraternal twin cousins and it is true that Allison can sing she's been recording her songs. But they're not really 11 they're 15. But still here's to u cousins! And I got the Collins name from my aunt and my mom. Oh and don't forrget reveiw I'd like to know ur opinion.**


	3. Breaking the News and More

When everyone was on the ship Barbossa was barking orders and Jack was trying to show _he_was captain not Barbossa. "Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered. "Trim that sail!" Jack said. Barbossa said. "Slack windward brace and sheets!" and Jack followed. "Slack windward brace and sheets!" Angel just giggled at the men's childish behavior.

"Haul that pallet line!" Barbossa said. Jack then said "Haul that pallet line" and that now ticking Barbossa off. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!"

"My ship makes me captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you...chart man!" Angel was about to say something until.

"Stow it! The both of you! Understand!" Pintel butted in and Barbossa, Jack, even Angel looked at him weird. "Sorry, I just thought with the captain issue, being in doubt I decided to throw my name in for consideration, sorry." Then Barbossa and Jack headed at the helm. "Next time," Angel said putting a hand Pintel's shoulder. "when they fight like that, let me handle it."Pintel nodded and Angel headed up the helm so they don't get to each others throats. When Angel got up there she saw Barbossa and Jack pull out telescopes but Jack's wouldn't work.

Angel tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "Jack, we need to talk." Jack was about to say something. "Now." Angle ordered Barbossa and Jack might be captains but they don't want to mess with Angel. Angel grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him over to the side of the _Pearl_. Angel sighed and leaned onto the rail. "Jack, you probably knew that Hector and I were...together."

"Aye, I knew that back on Isla de Muerta."

"Right, well...before I met ye, uh...there was a problem."

"What problem?"

"I'm just going to come out and say this Hector and I have kids in Port Royal." Jack looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"If you and Barbossa have kids that means..." Jack made a disgusted face. "Oi! That's disgusting!" Angel rolled her eyes.

"That's life, Jack. And there's more."

"More? Oh, bugger."

"Aye, more. Jack, I'm pregnant."

Jack's eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

Angel nodded and smiled. "Aye, I'm sure."

"Bugger." Jack said before he passed out.

Then Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will looked at the situation. Angel just shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know he would take the news like that."

As Barbossa and Will helped Jack get inside the cabin. Angel thought of the day that Alex and Allison were born. Because a friend of hers named Charles Hanning(he's not a pirate) fainted when he found out she was pregnant.

The day they were born almost gave Gibbs a heart attack (Angel knew Gibbs long before Jack did).

* * *

_11 years ago_

_"Come on, Angel. Push!" Charles encouraged while holding Angel's hand in support. "When I find, Hector! I'm going to kill him!" Angel screamed. Gibbs just gave a nervous smile. "Feel sorry for that man." Gibbs mumbled as he was also holding Angel's hand in support. With one last push there was a cry. "It's a boy." the doctor said while holding the screaming baby. Then she handed him to Charles and he showed the baby to Angel. _

_"He's perfect." Angel said and then she felt a rush of pain on her ,and clenched her teeth trying to fight back a scream. "What's happening?" Charles asked. "There's another baby." The doctor said. "What?" Said a horrified Angel. With the strength Angel had she heard another cry. Angel fell back onto the bed with no more strength at all. "It's a girl." The doctor said as she shoved the crying baby girl into Gibbs's arms._

_The doctor left Angel, Gibbs, and Charles in the room. Then the men handed the babies to Angel. Angel looked at them as the babies stopped crying. "What are you going to name them, lass?" Gibbs asked. "The girl Allison and the boy Alexander. And their last names is going to be their father's, Barbossa." Angel said._

_Charle's eyes widen. "You mean the pirate lord of the Caspian sea, Hector Barbossa?" _

_"Aye, that be the man." Angel said. "Bastard, broke me heart the night before I found out I was pregnant." Charles just smiled and sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair . "What are you going to do?" Charles asked. "Best thing I can do for them. Give them up." Angel hesitatedly said. "I don't want to but I have to."_

_"You know I'll help you raise them, right." Charles said._

_"I know but I know well enough your not going to live very long because I heard that you were coughing blood. And besides these children's parents are pirates their going to be a handful. It's too dangerous for them to be with me considering I'm a pirate." _

_"I understand." Charles said._

_A few weeks later Alexander and Allison Barbossa were adopted by the Collins. And Charles Hanning had died before passing out from coughing up too much blood._

_

* * *

_

Angel snapped out of it when Barbossa was calling her name. "Angel,did ye hear me?" Barbossa asked. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said did you tell Jack about our children and that you were pregnant?"

"Aye, I did. He passed out when I told him I was pregnant." Barbossa just chuckled. "You might as well go in there, Angel. To see how he feels about you bein' with child."

Angel nodded and went inside the cabin. She found Jack was laying on his bed. "Jack." Angel said and slapping his cheeks. Angel then got an idea. "Jack, Elizabeth is burning the rum." Then Jack's eyes snapped open. "Save the rum!" Jack ordered.

"I'm kidding, Jack. That seems the perfect way to wake ye up though."

"What happened?" Jack asked while leaning up and rubbing his head.

"You passed out when I told you I was pregnant." Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I remember now. You won't mention me passing out to anyone would you?"

"I won't but I'm not so sure about Hector though."

"I expect that much."

"Jack, Hector told me to ask you this. How do you feel about me being pregnant?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"Nervous, as hell, luv."

"But is it enough for you to leave me?"

"No, of course not." Jack said get off his bed. "It's going to take much more than a baby for me to leave you. Why'd ye ask?"

"Because, when I was pregnant with Hector's kids," Jack looked like he was going to gag but stopped when Angel quirked her brow. "I had to give them up one: because I was a pirate and back then I always got into trouble. And two: I couldn't afford raise them by myself."

"Well, I won't leave you I'm your future husband and your my future wife," Jack said as he took Angel's hands in his." and there is no possible way I'm going to leave you, savvy?" Angel nodded. Jack leaned in and kissed her with passion.

* * *

Later that night.

Tia Dalma was up and looking at the sea. Angel went and stand beside her and she saw what looked to be souls. Then everyone came out to see the commotion. "There not a threat to us, right?" Will asked.

"We're nothing but ghosts to them." Tia said.

"It's best if we just let them be." Barbossa said. Angel nodded in agreement and everyone stared at them until. Angel saw Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father. "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here! Look here!" Elizabeth said.

Angel turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, we're not back." Angel said sympathetically.

"No, no! Father!" Governor Swann then noticed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" he asked.

"No, I'm not dead." Elizabeth said.

"I think I am." Angel tried her best not to get tears in her eyes.

"No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see, and a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth didn't want to face the fact that her father was dead.

"I learned if you stab the heart, your must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchmen_ must have a captain. What a silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Marty handed her some rope and Elizabeth threw it near her father.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, the line, take the line!"

"She must not leave the ship." Tia warned. The Will ran and grabbed Elizabeth.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

"I shall give your love to your mother, shall I?" Then Elizabeth started crying into Will's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do bring him back?" Will asked. Tia shook her head.

On the next day it was boiling hot. Everyone was sweating and trying to cool themselves off. But Angel acted as though it didn't bother her which it did. And Jack was looking at the carts trying to figure out something. "Up is down. Well, that's just maddening unhelpful." Then Jack was starting talking to himself. Angel noticed it and figured it was the heat.

After a moment Jack said "What's that?" Angel and Barbossa looked at him weird. The two shared a glance and Angel shrugged and went to see where Jack was. "What is that?" Jack said. "I don't know what do you think?" Angel looked at him strangely. "Jack, the heat has now melted your rum soaked brain."

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"There." Jack pointed. Then Jack gave a shout and ran to the other side of the ship with the group not far behind. Barbossa then ordered for the canons and rum to be released and then joined them. Then the ship tipped over into the water. Angel was starting to loose her grip and then her hands slipped off of the sides. Angel felt hands grab her wrists and looked up to see Barbossa and Jack.

When ship was above water everyone coughed up water. Angel thought she coughed up gallons of it and was trying to let air relieve her lungs. Then everyone pulled out there guns. Jack had his pointed at Will and Elizabeth, Barbossa had his at Jack and Will, Elizabeth had her pointed at Jack and Barbossa, Will pointed his at Jack and Barbossa, and Gibbs had his pointed at Will and Barbossa.

Angel didn't get involved with this because Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs were friends, and Jack was her fiance so she didn't shoot any of them. But they don't realize all except Angel that those guns have wet gun powder. Then Barbossa started laughing which made everyone else laugh.

"Right then," Barbossa snapped out of it and everyone returned pointing pistols at one another. "The Brethern Court is gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are going, and there'll be no arguing about it." Elizabeth then pointed both of hers at Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and your a pirate."

Then Jack pointed both his pistols at her and Will pointed both his at Jack. "Fight or not, your not going, Jack." Will said. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, 'til there be none left of you." Barbossa explained. "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow last pirate." Angel looked at him angrily.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that figure in your plan then?" Barbossa said. "I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, you can count on that." Jack said and tried to shoot at Barbossa, but nothing but water came out. Everyone began shooting but same thing happened like Jack's pistol.

"Wet powder." Gibbs said. Then Will said there was a spring near by and they can restock then get to shooting at each other later. Then Barbossa and Jack argued of who leaves and who stays then Will volunteered to be temporarily captain. They agreed and Barbossa, Jack, Angel, and some of the crew went in search of the spring. When they were on the beach they saw the kraken lay dead on the beach.

Angel was shocked to see the kraken lay dead. Jack stood by Angel and Barbossa stood next to Jack. "Still thinkin' about runnin', Jack?" Barbossa asked. "Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anythin' is, by and by there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate, we're livin' proof you me, and Angel." Jack said.

"Aye, but that's a long odds ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on...that's dead cert." Angel had that feeling again and rushed over near some bushes and rid her stomach of what was left in it. "The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa said.

Jack shook his head. "The world still the same..." Jack sighed. "It's just less in it. Summoning the Court is it then?"

"Our only hope." agreed Barbossa

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Barbossa said.

"We'd best be goin'." Barbossa walked away from Jack. Then Jack rushed over to Angel. "You ok, luv?" Angel just glared at him. "Right, stupid question. Are you done?" Angel nodded and wiped her mouth and followed Barbossa with Jack behind her. They came upon the spring but found a body in it. Barbossa dipped his finger in the spring and tasted it, the spat it back out immediately.

"Poisoned, fouled by the body." Barbossa said. Then Pintel lifted the body and Pintel gasped. "Hey, I know 'im. He was in Singapore." Then everyone heard a sharp whistle and looked at Ragetti. "We've got company!" Then Tai Huang's men pointed their guns at Jack and Barbossa with Angel in between them. Jack pointed at Barbossa. "He's the captain of the ship." Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack. Angel stomped on Jack's foot.

Jack yelped. "Oi! What was that for, luv?"

"For bein' a coward."

Then the group were went back to the _Pearl_with pistols at their backs. When they were aboard they met Sao Feng. "Sao Feng, your presence here, 'tis truly remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said. Angel wanted to warn Barbossa but she remembered there was a pistol at her back and it was hurting her a bit.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng said as Jack got out from behind Barbossa and Angel. "You paid me a great insult once."

"That doesn't like me." Sao Fend punched Jack in the nose. "Shall we call it square then?" Jack asked.

"Release her and her." Will said as he motioned Angel and Elizabeth. "They're not part of the bargain."

"What bargain would that be?" Barbossa asked but was ignored once again.

"You heard Captain Turner, release them." The women were then released. "Captain Turner?" Gibbs shooked his head in disappointment. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Angel turned to Elizabeth. "Permission to hit him?" Angel mumbled to Elizabeth and she nodded. Angel smacked the side od Will's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Will asked clutching his head.

"For leadin' a mutiny." Angel answered.

"I needed the _Pearl_ to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was not my burden to bear." Will retorted.

"Ha! He needs the _Pearl_!" Jack yelled in frustration. Jack pointed at Barbossa. "And you and your Brethern Court! Did no one came for me just because they missed me?" Angel hesitated then raised her hand low then Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Raggetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey. "I'm standing over there with them."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain if I can survive anymore visits from old friends."

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethern, ain't it? Because honor's a har thing to come by anyways." Barbossa spoke up.

"There's no honor in remaining on the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's good business." Sao Feng said.

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the _Dutchmen_, now the _Pearl_. And what do the Brethern Court have?"

"We have Calypso."

"Calypso? An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I 'tend on releasing her, but for that I need the Court, all of the court."

"What are you proposing, Captain."

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl." Sao Feng pointed to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, is not part of any bargain." Will said.

"Out of the question."

"It wasn't a question."

"Done."

"What? Not done!"

"You got us into this mess! If that's what free us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates!"

"I've had my fill of pirates!" Elizabeth shoved Will slightly. "So we have an accord?"

* * *

**Hope u liked it and u can do me a favor of clicking the button that says 'reveiw'.**


	4. The Battle Begins

It took a few more weeks the crew of the _Black Pearl_as they made way for Shipwreck Cove. "Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!" Gibbs commanded. "You heard him! Look lively!" Pintel shouted. Jack stepped over to with Angel at his side.

"For as clever cobs as we are pirates, we certainly an unimaginative lot when it comes to names." Jack said.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both his arms and part of his eye." Jack said.

"And what did you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry."

Angel heard arguiing and then turned to see Barbossa and Tia fighting. Angel went to them before things got ugly. "I don't renenge on a bargain once struck, but we agreed on ends only, the means of are mine to decide." Barbossa said.

"Caution, Barbossa," Tia warned. "Don't forget it was my power that you returned from the dead and what by means you shall live."

Tia grabbed hold Barbossa's wrist and turned into the cursed skeleton. "Hector, if ye owe, Tia. Then you should repay it like it or not." Angel told him. Barbossa released his wrist from her grip. "Don't forget why you had to bring me back and why I couldn't leave Jack to his well deserved fate." Barbossa advised her.

"It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso," Angel's eyes widen as did Tia's. 'Me mum is Calypso. I never knew that about her. How did Hector find out?' Angel thought. "and it'll take to nine pirate lords to release you. Masters Pintel and Ragetti!" Pintel and Ragetti stood behind Tia. Angel glared at Hector but he ignored it.

"Take this fishwife to the brig!" Barbossa ordered. Pintel and Ragetti took the Tia by her arms and took her to the brig. Angel then stormed off away from Barbossa and stood by Jack.

"Land ho!" Gibbs yelled. Everyone climbed on deck and looked at Shipwreck Cove. Angel stood in between Barbossa and Jack. "Look at them all." Pintel said amazed.

"Aye, there's not been a gatherin' like this in our life time." Barbossa acknowledged.

"And I owe all of them money." Jack said. Angel turned to Jack.

"Who do you not owe money to, Jack?" Angel asked teasingly. Barbossa was about to give a command until Jack beat him to it. "Let go of anchor!" Jack ordered. Barbossa turned to him glared and Jack grinned. "Captain's givin' orders." Jack said.

"Now, you two, you keep fightin' like this and ye'll be seein' yer butts kicked by a woman in front of whole crew. Especially a pregnant one." Angel warned like a mother would do warning their children. And the two then became silent and stopped fighting.

* * *

As soon as Angel stepped inside the Brethern Court room, Jack ushered her to a chair. "Sit, luv. You're probably tired." Angel was about to argue until Jack gave her puppy eyes. Angel sighed and sat down in the chair by Jack. Angel jumped when Barbossa slammed down a pair of twin canon balls.

"I convene this Fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa declared. "If you'd present you're insignias, Master Ragetti." As Ragetti went around all the pirate lords put in a chalice, a broken bottle, eyeglasses, a queen of hearts, and a African coin. Ragetti then went to Barbossa.

"I kept it safe for you like I promised." Ragetti said.

"Aye, but I need it back." Barbossa said. Barbossa then hit him in the back of the head and the wooden eyeball came out. Barbossa then turned to Jack. "Jack, your piece." he said. Jack fingered his coin that was beaded in his hair. "Have you not noticed that all the Brethren are not here yet?" Jack pointed out. "And I'm content as a cucumber to wait for Sao Feng."

"Sao Feng's dead." Elizabeth said from the back stabbing a sword into the globe. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchmen_."

"He named _you_ captain? He's giving his bloody title away!" said a shocked Jack.

"Listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren and he is with Davy Jones. They're on their way here." Elizabeth said.

"Who is the betrayer?" Gentlemen Jocard asked.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not among us." Jack answered.

"And it matters not who is the betrayer, but what shall be done once the enemy finds us?" Barbossa asked smartly.

All the pirate lords started bursting in laughter. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There's no need to fight if they can't get to us." Mistress Ching said wisely. And Angel always admired her for that.

"There's another pressing issue. In another age, the First Court captured the sea goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, but we opened another door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat from a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies, we must release Calypso." Barbossa said.

Angel wasn't very suprised to see the Court to go into chaos of what Barbossa said. "Shoot him!" Ammand the Corsair said.

"Cut out his tongue!" Gentlemen Jocard said.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue and shoot his tongue! And cut that scragly beard." Jack suggested.

"Sao Feng, would've agreed with Barbossa." Tai Huang said.

"Calypso, was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!" Gentlemen Jocard said.

"And iz unlikely 'er mood's approved." Captain Chevalle said.

"I agree with Barbossa. We release Calypso!" Villanueva protested and put his gun down.

"You threaten me?" Chevalle demanded.

"I silence you!" Villanueva threatened. Then the Court went into chaos. "This is madness." Elizabeth almost speechless.

"This is politics." Jack countered.

"Elizabeth, what did ye expect our piracy politics is different from the politics you were used to." Angel said.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are closing in on us." Elizabeth said grimly.

"If they be not here already." Barbossa said. Barbossa leapt on the table and fired his pistol and it got the Court's attention. "I intend on releasing Calypso and in her gratitude, she will grant is boons." Barbossa declared. Jack gave him a weird look.

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Barbossa got off of the table and looked at Jack. "Utterley deceptive says I." Jack quipped.

"If ye have a better alternative, please share." Barbossa said.

"Cuttlefish," Jack said. Angel smacked herself in the forehead. "Let us not our dear friends, forget our friend the cuttlefish." Jack walked around the Court. "Flippant glorius little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or...or fish nature." Jack walked behind Mistress Ching and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead and half within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it," Jack commented. "Or, as you learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words coming out of me mouth...Captain Swann. We must fight."

Elizabeth and Angel smirked. Jack winked at Angel as he went to stand by her.

"You've always runaway from a fight!" Barbossa argued.

"Have not!" Jack retorted.

"Have so!"

"Have not"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so and you know it!"

"Have not, slaunder and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight to...run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

"As per the code, an act of war can only be declared by the Pirate King." Barbossa said.

"You made that up!" Jack said.

"Did I now? I call Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code!" Barbossa declared.

Sri Sumbajee nudged his left hand man. "Sri Sumbajee says, hang the code! Who gives a-" Before Sri Sumbajee's left hand man finished he was shot. Everyone turned to see Capatain Teague with a smoking gun. "The Code is law." Captain Teague said.

Then he walked to the table in Jack's swagger. "You're in my way boy." Captain Teague bluntly said. Jack then stepped aside and stood by Angel a bit closer. Then a couple old men walked in with the Pirate's Code. Then Captain Teague whistled and the dog ,that was in the jail that Jack and Angel were in, came out with the keys still in his mouth.

Captain Teague opened the book and read. "Barbossa's right." he said.

"Hang on a minute!" Jack said and peered at the book. "It shall be the duties of the king to impose war, parley with said adversities...fancy that."

"Zere 'az not been a king zince de First Court and iz unlikely to change." Captain Chevalle commented.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs said.

"And each pirate can only vote for her or hisself." Angel said. Barbossa nodded.

"I call for a vote!" Jack declared. Teague then went to sit at his chair which similar to a king's throne and strummed his guitar.

"I vote for Ammand, de Corsair!"

"Captain Villanueva, the penniless Frenchman!"

"Sri Sumbajee cotes for Sri Sumbajee!"

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentlemen Jocard!"

"Barbossa!"

"Elizabeth Swann!"

"Angel Steel!"

"Elizabeth Swann!" Jack said.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I know. Curious, isn't it." Jack replied. Then the Court went into chaos again. "Am I to understand we _not_keep to the code?" Jack said loud enough for his father to hear. Then Captain Teague broke a guitar string looking a little mad. Then the Court calmed down to save themselves. "Very well," Mistress Ching calmly said. "what say you Captain Swann, King of the Brehtren Court?"

"Your highness?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we're at war." Elizabeth declared. Sri Sumbajee then stood up about to speak and everyone will know why he was silent. "And so we shall go to war!" he said in high-pitch voice. The Court erupted into cheers. Jack turned to his father with a smile.

"What? We've seen it all, done it all. Isn't that the trick to survive?" he told him.

"It's not about livin' forever, Jacky. It's about livin' with yourself forever." Captain Teague said wisely.

"How's mum?" Jack asked. Captain Teague held up a shruken head. "Oh, she looks...great." Jack gulped.

"Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet." Jack said and pulled Angel off of her chair. And Jack put her in front of his father beside him. "This is Angel Steel, my fiance. Angel this is my father Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code." Jack introduced.

Angel held up her hand for him to shake her head. "Nice to meet you." Captain Teague smiled and shook her hand. "Finally, my son is setteling down." he said.

"Oh, and there's more." Jack said. Captain Teague a quirked brow. "What are ye talking about, boy?" he asked. Angel knew what Jack was going to say and she had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

"Your going to be a grandfather, da." Jack said with a smile. Captain Teague smiled once more and shook Jack's hand and turned to Angel. "If he doesn't take care of the both of you," Captain Teague motioned to Angel and her stomach. "Let me know because I'll straighten him out." Angel smiled and nodded. "Alright." Angel said. Captain Teague took Angel into a hug and she hugged back. "Welcome to the Sparrow family." Captain Teague said as they let go of each other.

* * *

The next day Barbossa, Elizabeth, Angel, and Jack were walking up to Davy Jones, Beckett, and Will on a beach. They stopped in a hult in front of Davy Jones, Beckett, and Will. "Da, Will." Angel nodded to them.

"Angelica." Davy said and Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will looked at Angel weird. Angel shrugged her shoulders. "Angel." Will said and they got to business. "You be the cur that lead these wolves to our door." Barbossa said.

"Don't blame, Turner." Beckett defended. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect look to your left." Angel, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Jack looked to thier left. Angel, Barbossa, and Elizabeth looked at Jack weirdly. Jack held up his grimy hands. "My hands are clean in this. Figuratively." Jack said.

"My actions are my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool!" Jack said.

"Will, I was on board the _Dutchmen_ and I fear that, though I understand the burden you bear, that cause is lost." Elizabeth said sympathetically.

"No, cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will disagreed.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, how did he give me this?" Beckett asked showing Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me, Jack, deliver the pirates, and here they are." Beckett tosses Jack the compass. "Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Davy spoke up. "One hundred years of service on the _Dutchmen_ as a start."

"That debt was paid ,mate, with some help." Jack defended.

"You escaped!"

"Technically-" Jack was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth said. "Will leaves with us and you can keep Jack."

"Done." Will said.

"Undone!" Jack said.

"Done!" Beckett said.

"Jack is one of nine pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa growled.

"King." Elizabeth said and Angel nodded for her standing up to him. Jack took off his hat and bowed to Elizabeth. "As you wish, your highness." Barbossa then took his sword out and cut a bead connected to coin in Jack's hair. And Jack the monkey retrieved for his master. Barbossa then stepped up to Jack. "If ye been sayin' something, I might be sayin' somethin' as well."

Angel was now getting nervous she didn't like where this was going. "First to the finish, then?" Jack said. Angel sighed in releif she thought it was going to get ugly. Jack then switched with Will and Beckett motioned for Jack to stand beside Davy Jones. "Do you fear death?" Davy asked.

"You have no idea." Jack said.

"Advise your Brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die, or you can _not_ fight in which case only _most_ of you will die."

"You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate."

"And so you have chosen your. We will fight and all of you will die."

"So be it." Then both groups walked off.

* * *

**Hey, guys :) I know early once again and it's the same reason I'm just excited ok. And do u remember in my last potc squel Angel had a dream of her dad stabbing Will well she's going to prevent that but I can't tell u 'cause it wouldn't be suprise then. And please reveiw letting me know how u like this so far.**


	5. A Battle and a Happy Ending

After the meeting with the enemies behind the lines the battle between the pirates, Davy Jones and his crew, and the East India Trading Company has begun. Angel was almost scared out of her wits if not the crew of the _Dutchmen_ and the _Black_ _Pearl _protecting her from E.I.T.C agents attack her. Angel sliced down every agent in her path with no mercy doing every dirty fight she knew hoping that they die for what they've done.

Angel swung onto the _Dutchmen _and was at least there to see the wedding battle of Will and Elizabeth. But then Angel's nightmare on the _Dutchmen_was true. Angel looked up to see Jack and her father fighting. Which means Will's death was true. Angel had to do something she didn't want see Elizabeth become widow on her wedding day. Davy looked from Will to Elizabeth and saw the look to each other.

"Ah, love...a dreadful bond and yet so easily me William Turner, do you fear death?" Davy asked as he put the tip of his sword under Will's chin.

"Do you?" Angel turned to see Jack with the heart in his hand and a broken sword in the other. "Heading tonic holding life and death in the palm of one's hands." Jack said with pride.

"Your a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy said. Angel's eyes went wide and went near her father but nobody noticed her.

"Cruelty is a matter of perspective." Jack defended.

"Is it?" Then before Davy could stab Will in the chest, Angel got in front of Will and got stabbed in below the rib cage instead. When Davy realized he stabbed his daughter instead he pulled the sword out quickly. Angel looked down to see the stab wound. She was bleeding out a lot and she crumbled down, but her father caught her before she can fall onto the hard deck.

"Angelica, I'm so-" Before he could finish Angel put her finger in front of him. "I know...da. It's not...your fault. I did this...so Elizabeth doesn't...become a widow on her wedding day...And I love Will as...a lil' brother I...I couldn't...let him die."

"But, why your life?" Davy said with tears about to come. Angel just smiled weakly but didn't answer. Angel looked to see Jack already having tears and stood beside her father. "Angel, luv-" Angel also interrupted Jack by holding a finger to his face. "Jack, I love...I love...ye with all me...me...heart and if yer going...to ask me to stab...me da'sheart you...can forget it. I rather have me...soul torn...to shreds...than stab him."

Jack leaned down to her at that point Davy didn't care his daughter was dyin' she would probably wouldn't like that if they fought. Angel put out her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry we...couldn't marry and I'm sorry...for my actions. I almost...forgot that I...wouldn't just be...killin' meself but...our child...as...as well. I'm...I'm sorry...I couldn't...be a wife ye wanted." Angel said and turned to Davy he had tears coming and he was holding back a sob.

"Da...I want ye to...know that...I love you. Ye might be...heartless but...you don't act...like it to me." Angel said almost crying herself. "And I want you...to know you have grandchildren. The father is Hector...Barbossa but da...I gave them up...described them for me...and they're beautiful...and sweet." Davy smiled even though his only daughter is dyin' he was happy to know her bloodline wasn't ending.

But that didn't mean he was happy with Barbossa making his daughter pregnant though. "Just like you, my lil' angel." Davy choked out. Angel's eyes were getting heavy and she was hurting emotionally and physically from the wound and the look on her loved ones faces. Angel looked at Jack she still had her hand on his cheek. "Jack...do me...a favor... before...I go."

"Anythin', luv."

"One: Take Mine...and Hector's kids...on the _Pearl_...as cabin children...and two: get...Elizabeth and Will...out of here."

Jack nodded tears rolling down his cheeks. "We have an accord." Jack took Angel's hand and shook it.

Angel smiled and she coughed and blood dripped from the ends of her mouth. Jack leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Jack got away from her face. "Luv, I love you and I don't think I'll meet another lass like you." Angel smiled and blinked tears. Angel looked to see Will holding a crying Elizabeth. "Mr. and..., my wishes...to ye for a...happy marriage. I love ye...both. I hope you...Elizabeth...can...can keep...an eye on...the men when...I'm gone."

Elizabeth got away from Will's chest and nodded. "I will." Elizabeth cried once more.

"Good...good." Angel closed her eyes with a small smile, and the hand on Jack's cheek started to slip away from his face until it fell to the ground. And Angel was no longer moving she was limp like a doll, she was group around her started to cry. Davy held his only child to his chest, sobbing as he held her tight. Jack turned to the newly wed couple and motioned for them to go to the ropes of the ship.

Jack put the heart back into the chest and threw the broken sword away. And he took one last look at his dead fiance's face to see she was already pale but still beautiful as a angel. Then he jumped back onto the _Pearl_ and watched as the _Dutchmen_ sank into the sea. Then Beckett's ship sank into the ocean as well. The rain stopped all the pirate lord's crew roared in victory.

But Jack wasn't happy he didn't have his fiance to share it with. "Captain, where be the lass, Angel?" his first mate asked.

"We lost her in battle." Jack said sadly. Gibbs had a sad look on his face.

"May she be with the other angels in heaven." Obviously Barbossa heard of Angel's fate and frowned that his friend and ex-flame was dead. Heck, he even had a tear stream down his face a real tear he had in years, lucky for him nobody noticed.

They later held a funeral for her, surprising there was a lot of sobs and crying from the crew. Ragetti and Pintel actually liked her as a sister or cousin. Ragetti actually described her as an Angel on his speech. "Aww, I didn't know ye felt that way." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Angel with a grin on her face and leaning on a wooden design above the captain's cabin. And in a blink of an eye Angel was standing right behind her fiance and friends.

The return for that was a giant hug from Jack. "Luv, how are ye alive? We saw you die." Jack said shockly. Angel furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "I don't know ye have to ask me mum when she's in human form again."

* * *

_Davy Jones brung Angel into the cabin with his chest in his other hand. He layed her onto the bed and looked down at his daughter's lifeless body. Angel looked like an angel though all the color in her face was drained, her lips were very pink, and she still had blood at the ends of her mouth. Davy began to sob beside Angel's body. Davy loved Angel she was like her mother changing, harsh, and untameable as the sea. _

_But still Angel was very kind to him and the crew and could make almost anyone happy, that's giving her one of the reasons the nickname Angel besides being short for Angelica._

_Meanwhile Angel was on a journey between heaven or earth, pirate or not she was a good person. Angel was in a world of darkness and there was little light. Angel felt no pain nor coldness she was warm like she was standing near a toasty fire. Angel took a step forward and the light faraway got brighter. Angel took another step forward and the light got more brighter. _

_But before Angel could take another step she saw her mother pop right in front of her. "Angelica, Angel, my child, ya makin' a decision between life an' death." _

_"Ye mean I can choose to stay on earth?" Angel asked almost happy to get that decision. Tia nodded and smiled. "If ya choose not t'a stay on da earth ya'll nev'ah feel pain again nor death. If ya do choose to be on da earth with t'a ones ya love ya. Ya will feel pain and eventually die but ya will have t'a child of Jack Sparrow." Calypso motioned to her stomach. Angel put her hand on her stomach. "Ya know tha' I'm Calypso and ya half goddess yaself meanin' ya not immortal like me or ya father. But ya have t'a powers of both of us. Whatev'vah t'a decision ya choose I'll still love ya." _

_Calypso put her hand on Angel's cheek and Angel smiled. "I choose to stay on earth to have this baby, stay with mine and Hector's children,and at least stay around until the Turners and my children grow up." Calypso smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We'll meet again, my child. An' tell ya father I still love him." With that Calypso disappeared. _

_Angel turned her back on the light and went further and further into the darkness. Then Angel made a light gasp and started coughing lightly. Angel saw her father sitting in a chair, by the bed she was on, and saw her father crying into the bed with his tentacle arm cushioning his head. Angel turned her head slightly and smiled. Angel moved her hand to Davy's arm and touched it gently, letting him know she was okay. _

_Davy looked up to see Angel's warm smile and the color in her skin came back, she didn't have blood on ends of her mouth, she didn't have the stab wound, and her lips were red again. Davy smiled and embraced her in a tight hug. Angel hugged her father back. "I thought you were dead." he said. _

_"I was but mum gave me a visit and she gave me of two decisions and ye probably know what it is." Angel said. Davy let go of his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I thought I lost ye." Davy said. _

_"Well, you didn't. Now, da where's yer chest and key?" Davy quirked his brow at her. "On the bed stand. What are you going to do with it?" _

_"Well, I'm not going to kill ye. You heard me when I was dyin'." Angel grabbed the key, unlocked the chest, and grabbed the heart gently in her hands. "Da, mum told me that I have the powers of a goddess liker hers."_

_"Where are you going with this?"_

_"I'm going to make you human again. But I'm hopin' ye'll still be immortal so I don't have to worry about people killin' ya. So stay where you are." Davy was about to say somethin' until Angel interrupted. "Please, I could free you and the crew if this works." Davy nodded and stood still as Angel moved his heart closer to his chest. Angel closed her eyes and when the heart made contact with Davy's chest it sunk into his body. _

_Angel opened her eyes when she heard her father gasp and she saw he had dirty gold blonde hair, his beard was not tentacles but hair tied in small braids, the once crab claw and tentacle hand was now a human hands, the crab leg was now just a wooden peg leg, he was now longer somewhat slimey, and he has now barnacle on his tri-cornered hat, Davy and Angel both smiled and Davy picked up his daughter and swirled around._

_"Angelica! Your really are an angel ye helped me and I'm normal again!" Davy put his daughter down and he had tears of joy in his eyes. Angel smiled and hugged her father and she expected to feel cold but instead warm and she can hear his heart beat inside him. Angel wanted to stay like that forever but she she almost forgot the reason she came back besides her dad._

_"Da, I have to go back to the Black Pearl. There's a few things I need to do." Davy nodded. _

_"Alright, do ye know how I got on the Black Pearl before Sparrow was in me locker ?" Angel shook her head. "Well, I looked at the ship and thought of being on it, that's how."_

_Angel was about to go outside until she stopped for a moment. "And da, mum says she still loves you." Then Angel went outside to see the crew were also human again. Angel smiled at the work she done then turned to the Pearl and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew was she on top of the captain's cabin._

_

* * *

_

Everyone had a confused look on their faces. "You mean she's-". Before Barbossa could finish Angel did it for him. "Calypso. Aye, she is."

Angel said and her grin grew wider when the looks of everyone's faces were shocked. "But it is good to have you back, Angel, my big sister." Will said as he hugged Angel. Angel patted his back for him to let go and he did. "Well, I couldn't let my fiance be an early widower even though we're not married yet."

Jack had a look on his face. "Why not today?" he asked. Angel's eyebrows went sky high. "Ye mean it?"

"Aye, on the _Pearl_." Angel turned to Barbossa.

"Ye, wouldn't mind marrying another couple would you? After all your also captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"Not at all, Angel." Angel smiled.

Angel smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back. Oh, and Will I did ye a favor of freein' your father as well as mine just look at the _Dutchmen_." Everyone looked at the ship it was no longer green nor did it have anything from the sea on it. When they looked to at Angel she was gone. They looked to see the _Dutchmen _again to see Angel on deck.

Angel went inside her father's cabin. "Well, what happened?" Davy asked.

"I'm getting married, today." Angel said excitedly.

"Today?"

"Aye, today. I want you to be there to give me away." Angel said. Davy hesitated for a moment to answer but then sighed. "I will be there but if he goes breakin' yer heart again, I'm going to kill 'im meself." Davy warned. Angel smiled and gave her father a hug and they walked outiside on deck arm in arm.

Then they appeared on the deck of the _Pearl. _Angel saw that Jack was on the right and with Will beside him Elizabeth was on the left, and Barbossa was in the middle. Angel and Davy walked to up to them still arm in arm. Angel had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. What Angel didn't notice was that her father was glaring at Jack and Barbossa.

Jack leaned toward the side to Will. "That's maybe Davy Jones." Jack mumbled.

"Maybe? Who else would give her away?" Will asked. Jack ignored the comment and kept his eyes on his future wife. Angel stopped in front of them and turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed her on the cheek, back. Jack gave her his hand and pulled her in front of Elizabeth. Jack and Angel held each other's hands and stared at each other. Then Barbossa started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today. To marry this man," Barbossa turned to Jack. "and this woman." He turned to Angel.

"Jack Sparrow, do you take Angel Steel as your wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to have and to hold?"

"I do." Jack said proudly.

"Angel Steel, do ye take Jack Sparrow as your wife in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to have and to hold?"

"I do." Angel's ocean blue eyes twinkeled as she said it.

"As captain I now pronounce ya man and wife. Ye may kiss the bride." Barbossa said. Jack leaned forward and kissed Angel softly on the lips. Most of the crew cheered and clapped to the captain's new wife.

* * *

Everyone was stroding around the ship telling congrats or happy wishes to a happy marriage. Davy walked up to the couple. "I hope ye would be takin' care of me lil' angel," Davy stook out his hand to Jack and they shook hands. "if you don't ye would know by now the consequences." he warned as he used a death grip and Jack winced.

"Da, you can let go now." Davy snatched his hand back. Davy turned to Angel.

"I should be going back to the ship now, Angelica but before I go." Davy hugged his daughter in his strong arms and she hugged back. "I wanted to tell ya how much I love ye." Davy let go and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know. I love ya, too, da." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you get my gandchildren back send them my love and I will be back to visit ye."

"I will, da. And I hope so." With that Davy was back on his ship. Jack and Angel shared a glance and Jack put his hand on Angel's hip and pulled her close. Angel and Jack watched as the _Flying Dutchmen _disappeared after orders from Davy Jones.

"Are ye sure you don't want to stay for a while?" Angel asked the Turners.

"Yes, we're sure we want to get away from all the pirates for a while." Elizabeth answered. "But we'll be back." Angel grinned and gave her _sister in-law_ a tight hug. "Don't forget to write and I hope ye can keep my lil' brother out of trouble."

"It's mostly her that gets in trouble." Will defended and that made the women laugh.

Angel opened her out. "Come here, Will." They shared a hug and Angel gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I mean it, Will. I don't want to you to get in trouble, last time ye almost got killed by me father."

"Alright, I will." Will said and for the first time gave her a kiss on the cheek. Angel smiled at her little brother's action. Then she went to stand by Jack. "Mr and Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said with a smile with Jack on his shoulder.

"So long poppet. So long whelp." Pintel said.

"Bye poppet. Bye whelp" Ragetti echoed.

"Jack, it would've never worked between us besides I have Will." Elizabeth said. Angel remembered Jack said something almost similar to Elizabeth when he left.

"Keep tellin' yerself that darlin'." Jack teased but got a teasing punch in the shoulder by his wife. "I'm only kiddin', luv." Jack defended. Elizabeth was going to kiss Jack on the cheek but Jack put his hands in front of him. "Once is already enough." Elizabeth smiled at Jack. Elizabeth gave Angel one last hug and went into the longboat. Will smiled at Jack and Angel.

" I hope you can keep my big sister out of trouble." Will was doing the same thing Angel said to him.

"It's mostly him that gets in trouble." Angel defended and the men chuckeled while Angel glared. Will opened his arms out. "Come here, Angelica." Will teased.

Angel smiled. "Don't push it, William." Angel warned and gave Will one last hug. Will then went into the longboat with his wife. Angel then turned to the crew. "Get to work! Mak sail for Port Royal!" Angel ordered.

"Aye, aye!" the crew yelled and went to work.

"Port Royal?" Jack and Barbossa said at the same time.

"Aye, Port Royal we have a couple of new crewmembers in that port. In case ye forgot about them." Angel said.

* * *

As the _Black Pearl _were getting close to Port Royal Angel and Barbossa had to dress not piratey to fit in with the crowd especially the rich crowd. Barbossa was standing in front of the captain's cabin waiting almost impatiently for Angel to finsh. Barbossa had on a blue over coat, a white dress shirt, his earing removed, a cane in his right hand with a silver handle on it, of course he still had his black boots on but they're polished, he was wearingablue hat with a white feather in it, and wore white gloves.

"Will ya hurry up in ther Port Royal is almost in sight." Barbossa said.

"Well, sorry it's hard trying to put on a corset by yourself." Angel said with muffeled sound behind the door.

"Why are you making me go anyways?" he asked.

"I already told ye. Because your their father and I can't go there by meself sayin' that 'I'm their mother.' they won't believe that out of meself without their father. And considerin' I'm a woman they won't beleive me." Angel said. With that lat sentence Angel cam out wearing a wine red longsleeve dress, her hair in a bun with a small hair net holding it, a rose pink over coat, and some white gloves on.

"Ye look beautiful, Angel."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yerself." After that the man in crow's nest yelled. "Land ho!"

Barbossa and Angel turned and saw Port Royal in sight. "Keep the _Pearl_ out of sight! If they spot us we're dead!" Angel ordered.

Then the _Pearl_ docked on Port Royal keepin' the _Black Pearl_out of sight. Pintel and Ragetti put the dock board out for Barbossa and Angel to get on land. Jack put his hand on Angel's arm and pulled her to him. "Why are you bringin' him, luv?"

Angel sighed. "I have to have Hector with me because nobody would beleive me by meself so Hector and I have to pose as a rich couple, savvy?"

"Aye, I understand." Angel put her hand under his chin for him to look at her. "But we're acting as a couple ye are still me husband and I love ye." Angel kissed him gently on the lips and went to stand by Barbossa. "Thank ye gentlemen." Angel said to Pintle and Ragetti.

"Yer welcome, Mrs. Sparrow ." Pintel said.

"Yer welcome, Mrs. Sparrow." Ragetti repeated. Angel put her arm around Barbossa's and walked off the catwalk.

* * *

As Angel and Barbossa walked in the town in Port Royal they got a few nods and curtseies from the townsfolk. "Do ye see that church that our children are at for their adoptive mother's funeral?" Barbossa asked quietly.

"Aye, I see it. It's right over there." Angel pointed.

Barbossa and Angel entered and they heard a lot of crying and sniffiling. "Do you see them?" Barbossa quietly asked again. Angel kept turning her head around and saw man in a white wig talking to them and Alex was hugging his sister comforting her. "Aye, right there." Angel pointed and Barbossa saw and looked sympathetic.

They approached them they heard the conversation was actually an arguement. "I told you are birth parents are coming." Alex replied.

"Oh, how do you know that a simple letter saying they're coming isn't always right you know. Come with me to the orphanage or I'll have to take you with force." The man warned.

"I believe that won't be necessary." Angel said to the man. The man turned and he didn't look much older than Will would be. "And who are you?"

"I'm Angelica Wilson and this is my husband Hector Wilson. We're their birth parents."

"Do you have any proof?" The man asked.

"We do. Mr...?" Angel asked.

"Charleston. Anthony Charleston, I own an orpahnage not far from here." Anthony said.

"Yes, we know the orpahnage part because we heard you say it." Barbossa said. Angel went to her over coat and look in her inner pockets and took the birth certicate of Alex and Allison Barbossa out. "Here, Mr. Charleston you'll see my signature and sadly my husband wasn't there when they were born. He was busy helping getting rid of the disgusting pirates in this world." Angel said but she and Barbossa were doing their best not to flinch at getting rid of pirates part.

Anthony too the certificate and looked at it. "Fine. They're yours Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, goodbye." Anthony walked off with his nose in the air.

Angel opened up her arms for her children to come here and they ran into her arms hugging her. "Mum, we never thought you and da weren't coming." Alex said. Angel kissed the top of his head and Allison's. "Good, we were never going to leave you in the first place. Your father wanted you to come aboard the ship anyways."

The twins then turned their heads at Barbossa and Allison ran and hugged him. "I'm glad you and mum are here, daddy." Allison said looking up at him with Angel's ocean blue eyes. Barbossa was kinda taken back when she said daddy. 'I have to get used to be called that.' Barbossa thought to himself.

Barbossa leaned down and tried to hug her better. "I'm glad you thought that, lass." Barbossa said.

"Mum, are you and da really married?" Alex asked with Barbobssa's crystal blue eyes staring at them. Angel and Barbossa shared a nervous glance and they sighed. "I'm afraid not. You see yer father and I don't feel the same we did before I was pregnant with you and I'm already married to someone now."

"Who?" Allison said.

Angel leaned down and turned her head to see anyobdy around them. "Jack Sparrow." Angel whispered. "But ye do understand about me and yer father's relationship, eh?" Angel asked.

"Aye." Alex and Allison said quietley at the same time.

"Good, now let's get back to the ship I want to get out of these clothes." Barbossa said.

"I agree." Angel said.

* * *

When they came aboard the _Pearl_, Gibbs was the first one to greet Alex and Allison. "Welcome aboard, the _Black Pearl _Alexander and Allison Barbossa." Allison hid behind her parents while Alex looked curiously at them. "Mum, da, whose he?" Alex asked.

Angel smiled. "That be first mate of the ship. He was also there when you two were born." Angel said."Please to meet ye, Mr. Gibbs." Alex said as he stuck out his hand. Gibbs chuckeled and shook the young boy's chuckeled as well. "Our son has catched on quick on pirate language." Angel said.

"Aye, he has." Barbossa agreed.

"And lil' girl hidin' behind you is Allison." Gibbs said and Allison peeked behind of her hiding place from Barbossa and Angel. "Aye, and I'm not lil'." Allison said shyly. Angel chuckeled at Allison.

"Now, of course yer not, darlin. Your almost a grown woman." Angel said to her daughter.

"Nice, meetin' you two again." Gibbs said looking up at Barbossa and Angel. "Now, orders captain."

"Make way from Port Royal." Barbossa said.

"Aye, captain." Gibbs said and started yelling orders.

"Mum, what's a first mate?" Alex asked.

"A first mate is a peson who's second command to the captain. So if the captain can not command the ship, the first mate is in charge." Angel answered.

"Hector, ye wouldn't mind showin' our children a tour aromund the _Black Pearl_, since they would be cabin boy and cabin girl, would you?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because this corset is killin' me." Angel was about to enter the cabin until Jack blocked her way. "Back so soon, luv. That've must have been easy to find your children."

"Aye, they're with Hector. They're showin' them around the _Pearl_. Now, if ye don't mind I need to get out of these clothes."

"May I be any assistance?" Jack asked seductively.

"Afraid, not. If I can get into this dress I can get out of it." Angel said.

"Alright, might I ask where is those lil' pirates and Barbossa, then?"

"On deck I reckon. Why?"

"Just wonderin'." With that last sentence Jack moved out of the way and Angel entered the cabin and got out of her dress and corset. When Angel was done getting dressed she knew everything was going to change on this ship.

* * *

**Now, u know how Angel stopped Will from being killed. Kinda sad when she died at first heck it even made me have tears. Anyways the group now have Alexander and Allison Barbossa around and a baby Sparrow on the way. Alirght guys, I'd appreciate it if u reviewed and tell me how u liked the last chapter or if u just want to make a comment.**


End file.
